


Oops! I summoned a demon!

by Desdasi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demon Summoning, Halloween, M/M, Magical Accidents, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdasi/pseuds/Desdasi
Summary: Person A is a demon and Person B is a human. Person B, as a Halloween joke, tries to summon a demon when their friends are there. Of course nothing happens.Or so Person B thought.The next day, Person B finds Person A rummaging through the fridge, and without even looking up, Person A holds up a can of Yoo-hoo saying, “What are you, three years old?”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Oops! I summoned a demon!

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt by the-otp-machine-blog.tumblr.com/ and was inspired. Enjoy!

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Lance?” 

“Don't be a wuss Hunk, this is perfectly safe!”

“Yeah, because it won't work!” Pidge said.

Lance threw a candy at them. The little gremlin caught it and pulled off the wrapper. “Let's face it. There is no scientific proof that demons exist.”

“You believe in cryptids dear Pigeon,” Lance said and returned his focus on preparing. According to the book he had found it wasn't that hard. You didn't need blood, newt eyes or other icky things. Just a  _ lot  _ of purple candles, a piece of chalk to draw the pentagram, and lavender oil to give protection. The small living room was dark and hot from the burning candles. Lance finished the last symbol with a flourish. “All done!”

Pidge picked up the book and compared the result with the drawing. “Seems about right. Do we need to sit in a circle and hold hands? Sacrifice a virgin?”

“Nah, this is a totally cruelty-free, vegan ceremony. I'll just read the text and then it shall appear.”

Taking the book from his friend Lance began reading. He wasn't sure how to pronounce some of the words, he'd tried googling the language but came up with nothing. Hunk took a few steps back as Lance neared the end of the speech. Closing his eyes Lance uttered the final word. 

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nada.

“Told you so”, Pidge said and returned to the couch and the candy bowl. Hunk gave Lance a friendly pat on the shoulder. “I'll help you clean it away tomorrow.” 

“Thanks, bud.” Lance waited until both his friends were turned away from him. He had prepared his joke for a few weeks by faking a new interest in the occult and now it was time to act. He pressed play on his phone and a shrill shriek rang out in the flat at the same time as the light went out, leaving them in almost total darkness. ”It's here!” Hunk shouted and Pidge almost jumped into the guy's arms. As they looked wildly around them, Lance laughed. “Oh, you should see your faces!”

“Lance!” 

“You bastard!”

“Come on! It's Halloween. You should have realized it. Omph!” A pillow hit him in the face.

##  **🎃 🎃 🎃**

## 

Lance woke to the sound of footsteps in the hall.  _ Weird,  _ he thought,  _ Hunk was helping Pidge with a project and was going to sleep at their house.  _

Rolling over on his back he reached for his phone. No new messages. Deciding to check out if something had happened he got up. He entered the kitchen yawning and saw a figure backlit by the light in the fridge. A figure that was not his roommate nor their tiny friend. He froze.

The figure held up a can of Yoo-Hoo without even looking up. “What are you, three years old?”

Lance was gobsmacked. There was a stranger, probably a burglar, in his flat and the guy was judging him on his eating habits? Hell no!

“Who the fuck are you, and what the fuck are you doing in my flat?”

“I'm a demon.” The figure shuffled away from the fridge and closed it with his foot. His arms were full of stuff. Without a care in the world, he placed a bowl of strawberries on the table and the rest of the stuff on the counter. 

“A demon.”

“Mhm. Can you use almond milk for pancakes? I'm lactose intolerant.”

“Uh sure.” Lance watched as the stranger searched for a bowl and a whisk. A pan was already waiting on the stovetop. So this is how a demon looks. He had black hair that was sort of long and a lithe build.  _ Were all demons lactose intolerant? _

The guy turned and smiled at lance. “Why don't you sit down? The pancreas will be done in a minute and I don't bite.” A brief pause. “..Unless you want me to.” He grinned and showed what looked like little fangs. Lance gulped.

He was about to sit down when he realized he was just wearing a pair of pajama shorts and a shirt. His face heated. He turned and ran back to his room.

##  **🎃 🎃 🎃**

After Lance had gotten his dressing-gown he cautiously returned to the kitchen. The demon was still there, flipping the last pancake. 

“There, an 'I'm sorry for scaring you breakfast'.” He gestured for Lance to sit and pushed the plate towards him.

“So are you like, bound to serve me?” Lance asked as he stacked his plate. Sue him, the evil pancakes smelled delicious. 

The demon chuckled. “Not really how it works. You ask me for what you want and get it to a price.” 

Lance squinted. “Do you have a price list or something?”

The demon grinned and Lance got to see his sharp teeth again. “Just eat your food.”

“Does the pancakes cost something?”

“Blood from an innocent. Not much, a cup will suffice.”

Lance spit out the pancake. Next to him, the demon leaned forward. “You have the table manners of a three-year-old too.”

Lance finished coughing and found the demon inches away from his face. This close he could see that the creature was hot. He had a scar on his cheek and impossible purple-gray eyes. Lance was reminded that they had used purple candles. and lavender was purple too. Maybe the book had not been as fake as he thought.

Lance cleared his throat. “What is your name?”

“Yorak. Will you get me that blood or will yours have to do?”

At the same time, a key rattled in the front door. Lance was up on his feet and ran towards the hallway. Hunk entered and got an armful of Lance. 

“We got to run! There is a demon in the kitchen and he wants my blood!”

Hunk disentangled himself from his friend. 

“It's not funny anymore. I won't fall for the same trick twice.” With that he pushed past Lance into the flat. Lance picked up the umbrella hanging in the hall and followed Hunk. He wasn't going to let his best friend be killed by a demon!

Hunk had stopped in the doorway and turned around to Lance. “There is no one there.” Lance peeked over Hunk's shoulder. Yorak was sitting in the same chair as when Lance had left. He rested his chin on his hand. 

“He's sitting right there!” Lance pointed at the demon who waved to them. Hunk shook head and walked over. Lance raised the umbrella in case the demon got any ideas. But he just stood and backed away in time for Hunk to swipe a hand across the now vacant seat. 

“Are you still joking or what?”

Lance just gaped at Yorak who looked on innocently. It seemed that Lance was stuck with a bloodthirsty demon who no one else could even see!

Then Yorak's face crumpled and he bent forward with his hands on his knees. As if it was a signal Hunk giggled. 

“That was great!” he said and gave Yorak a high five.

“What!?” Lance glared accusingly at the two. “You can see him!”

Wiping away a tear his friend answered. “Of course man. This is Keith, he's Shiro's little brother.” 

Not-Yorak nodded. 

“But what is he doing at our flat?” 

“Pidge called me and asked if I wanted to pull a prank at this annoying friend of theirs.”

Lance couldn't even be mad at the gremlin. That had been a great payback. 

“Soo, you're not after my blood?”

“No, but I wouldn't mind if you'd give me your number.” 


End file.
